


DC Comics Femslash Ficlets

by Rubynye



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Ficlet Collection, Flying Sex, Sex Pollen, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Assorted femslash ficlets in the DCU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Grace/Kory, Anissa

Anissa was on the second hook of three when a crash upstairs made her jump. Her bra tangled badly enough to make her start swearing, and she had to rehook it, yank it around, and pull up the straps; grabbing her tee, she ran out and up the stairs, making herself lighter to move faster as further volleys of crashes urged her on. Crashes, and curses in at least one alto voice, from the second rec room. Running as fast as she could while patting herself for her communicator, thinking hard about invulnerability, Anissa ran up and threw open the door and saw:

Grace and Kory and one really _trashed_ rec room, wrecked furniture and burned spots on the walls, Kory in teeny rags hovering with her hands glowing, Grace standing on a table with her fists up and most of her clothes singed off and Anissa hadn't really _believed_ Grace had that many tattoos. What the hell? They were both smiling, but the room looked like a major battle. And--- Kory was firing, Grace was running, and Kory _hit_ Grace with a bolt and Grace grunted, falling backwards with half her bra flaking off in cinders, but still reaching up to grab Kory's ankle; Kory bobbed and kicked, but Grace yanked her down and slammed her to the floor.

They rolled, all sweat-sleeked muscle and red hair, and one of them kicked the coffee table so it crashed into the wall, and they were both laughing, and the air tasted like ozone and caramel and sweat, and Anissa couldn't breathe. Kory pulled against Grace's hold on her arms but Grace dragged her down and rolled her under, pushing down on Kory's shoulders as she knelt straddling her, her bare breast fading from seared red to warm skin as she moved. Kory was still chuckling, her hands glowing incandescently over Grace's skin.

"I won fair and square, Starfire." Grace pressed her knees into Kory's hips. "I get a prize."

"Take it, then," said Kory, wiggling, but it didn't look like she was trying to get away. Grace grinned and snarled and slammed her mouth down onto Kory's, and Anissa choked on a gasp.

Grace looked up, Kory looked up, and they both grinned like it was an everyday thing to make out in destroyed rooms after trying to kill each other. "Hey, Sorority Sister!" Grace called, waving. "C'mere!"

"There's certainly room," Kory agreed, pushing some debris aside, holding out one golden arm. It was glowing softly. All of her, and Anissa could see pretty much all of her, was glowing softly.

Anissa fled, Grace's deep laughter echoing after her.


	2. Steph's Diary, Cass/Steph

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is [based on this fantabulous comic](http://d0wn-on-paper.livejournal.com/26744.html) by [](http://users.livejournal.com/_audrey/profile)[](http://users.livejournal.com/_audrey/)**_audrey**.

Dear Diary:

Tim gave me a new encryption system, which is why it's been so long between updates; I didn't have time to _learn_ it, not being quite the circuithead Geek Wonder is.

We've been having a blast these last few days; Bossman and O are on assignment with the League, which means Gotham's been left to N, Tim, B.G, and me. Being in charge of the whole city is fun. Hard, exhausting, sometimes seriously nasty, but lots of fun.

Last night -- well, this morning -- I caught Cass on a rooftop with some serious cowl-hair going on, flopping in her eyes. She looked really incredibly hot like that, her cheeks all warm and flushed and her mouth all pink and smirky. So I wanted to kiss her -- who wouldn't? --- but I figured we were on the job so I didn't.

So she kissed me. I love how she kisses; it's like how she hits, quick as a flash, no hesitation at all, perfectly hard every time. She pushed me up against the wall and kept kissing me, shoving her thigh between my legs, wiggling in close till her suit squeaked against mine.

Just thinking about it heats me up. Kisses are great wherever, but there's nothing like a kiss during patrol, fresh from kicking bad-guy ass, bricks hard behind my back and Cass all sleek and flexible and harder than the wall. (Can I call a girl hard? It's not like she has a dick. Or needs one. Well, you know what I mean.) It just made a great night even awesomer.

At least, until the burst of static in our ears. Tim's currently being O while O's gone. To be fair, he could've just hollered instead of giving us a warning. Still, it did suck to stop kissing B.G. It really sucked for the bunch of gangbangers Tim sent us to land on!

Dammit, that's my alarm. I had a lot more to write about, about patrolling with B.G. and N, about taking Tim's direction and why I'm never drinking Alfred's cocoa again ever (I really think he drugs it, but if I had to take care of Bossman I would too.). But I gotta run. More later!


	3. Diana/Kory, battling naked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ **A smidge of femslashy commentfic (DC Comics, PG-15 or so)** _
> 
> So, [](http://glossing.livejournal.com/profile)[**glossing**](http://glossing.livejournal.com/) asked [a very important question](http://glossing.livejournal.com/311603.html), and in the general party that happened in the comments people started writing commentfic with pairings like Kon/Tim and Hal/Ollie and Bruce/Clark in every permutation possible.
> 
> And there's also this little bit of two valiant princesses, um, interacting.
> 
> (Originally titled "And then they had sex".)

Momentum carries Kory to her feet; victory pulls her into the air. The last Amazon tumbles backwards and thuds to the packed earth, and Kory swings her staff over her head, fills her lungs deeply, and shouts. Her arms shake, her armor's in tatters, her right knee wants to buckle, and she fought ten Amazons to a standstill. She won, and the thought is light and fire in her veins as she leaps a little higher before gravity pulls her down.

"Well done, Princess Koriand'r!" carries above the cheers and shouts, as Kory lands and staggers and clutches her staff before her. She turns towards the warm alto voice and smiles at Princess Diana, who stands framed by the Amazons, who've parted to let her through. "I've very rarely seen such valor against such odds. If anything, Wonder Girl has understated your prowess."

"Thank you, Princess Diana." Kory sets her teeth against her throbbing knee and bows; Diana bows too, deeply, then removes her cloak. "Do you have strength for one more challenger?"

The Amazons roar like a stormy sea; Diana's smile gleams bright and tilted. Kory straightens her back, and does not lean on her weapon. "Of course," she says. "I'm ready."

"Wait one moment." Diana reaches behind herself, and her armor slides forward and settles around her ankles; a nearby Amazon scoops it up. Now she wears only headdress and boots, and it's a magnificent look on her, curved and sleek and sheened with oil and strength. "I thought I should dress to match my opponent," she says, and Kory has to grin.

Then Diana shouts a clear wordless challenge, leaping at Kory, and Kory screams joyfully back as she swings up her staff.


	4. The Magic Word (Barbara/Helena)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Please?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/profile)[**oxoniensis**](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/)'s [Porn Battle](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/363932.html). Significantly edited from that version.

Fandom &amp; Prompt: Birds of Prey, Barbara/Helena, chair

 

"No," Barbara said, perfectly clearly despite her teeth in Helena's ear.

"Fuck," Helena grunted, much more thickly. Her thighs burned, soreness radiating up her hips into her back; it was just like the end of a really good night but with Barbara added, naked between Helena's thighs, her spunky yellow strap-on vibrating maddeningly. Babs sat with Helena sitting on her, her hands folded around the edges of the chair seat; only the roughness of her quick breaths and the tingle of her hard nipples against Helena's breasts made her voice different from when she snapped orders over the comm, and that difference was everything.

"C'mon." The chair back slippery under her sweaty palms, Helena clutched it a little harder, wiggling her hips in a circle. Movement just made the buzzing toy inside her worse and better and her clit throbbed like it might explode, until she shuddered and gasped. "Dammit, _let_ me."

Barbara tugged Helena's ear with her wicked, brightly sharp teeth. "No."

"Fuck _you_," Helena muttered, and got in exactly one great, deep, thrusting bounce before Barbara's hard hands pressed hot dents into her hips, holding them still. "Fucking _cacasenna_, fucking let me..."

Barbara closed her lips around the bite on Helena's ear, sucking gently before letting go, and Helena groaned into a wail, arching her neck as Barbara's mouth slid soft down the side of her throat. Hard teeth on the tendon, wet tongue slicking the scrape, and Helena heard herself cursing and felt the chair shaking and, oh God, her face was _wet_, she never cried. Helena never cried, but something was jolting loose within her, shivering up from the buzzing toy, shuddering down from Barbara's mouth on her pulse, gathering quivers in her lungs making her voice shake like something scared and weak as she begged, "Please?"

Barbara smiled against the wet skin of Helena's throat, her pointy nose drawing a line fine as a cut as she pulled back. "Yes," she whispered, breath puffing warm. "Go ahead."

Helena was already moving, Barbara's hands on her hips pushing her onward now as she fucked herself on the buzzing dildo, harder and harder. "Come on, Helena," Barbara murmured softly in her ear, and Helena could hear her clearly despite the wet slap of their thighs, through her own groans. "Come on, come for me."

Helena wanted to curse, wanted to laugh, wanted to shriek. Just as she took a deep breath it hit, pleasure shuddering up through her as if she would fragment into individual molecules, and what shook free was a deep and wracking sob, her lungs clenching, her throat burning. She couldn't shut her mouth, she couldn't keep anything in; Barbara hummed in her ear, noise too soft to be a word, too fucking soothing for Helena to bear it, as sob after sob tore out of her until she shivered to a stop. She fell hard onto Barbara's thighs, her shaking hands slipping off the chair, clenching into fists; Barbara's arms came up around her, warm and gentle, as Helena pressed her face to Barbara's shoulder, soft skin over muscle, and cried through several deep aftershocks.

Eventually, she gasped and sniffled to a stop, raised her head and smudged a hand across her wet face. She probably looked like hell, but Babs had seen her looking worse, and when she smiled Helena did too. "Hello there," Barbara said, gently pushing Helena's hair back from where it stuck to her cheeks.

"Hey," Helena muttered, ducking her head again. Barbara had already turned the vibrator off, and it was a little twingy now; Helena planted her feet and stood up off it, her nipples crackling almost painfully as they dragged against Barbara's damp skin, her thighs twitching as they took her weight. "Uh." She let herself have one more moment before she looked up again, and now Barbara was grinning like she did after really fun cracking or a two-on-one spar. "Thanks, Boss," Helena muttered.

Barbara was too goddamn pretty when she smiled like that, and Helena knew she knew it. "Anytime, _bellissima_," she replied, kissing Helena's cheek lightly as Helena got the shakes under control, tucked her arms under Barbara, and picked her up.


	5. Diana/Donna, Lasso

And to start things off right, something wrong.

 

"Diana! Diana, say something!" Dropping the scroll, Donna rushes to Diana's side; she'd been reading, basking in the peace of Themiscyra, when suddenly a flicker in the night sky outside made her look up, just in time to see Diana hurtle right through the open archway, rolling head over feet into a heap on the floor. Now she shudders beneath Donna's hands, breathing heavily, her skin damp and fever-hot, and Donna can't tell if she's even conscious. "Diana, are you all right?"

"Donna..." Diana moans, pulling herself up on shaking arms. "Donna, help me, please help me."

"I'm here, Diana." Donna wraps her arm around Diana's back, pushing her shoulder up with her other hand. Diana's head rolls back on her neck, twitches rippling through her otherwise strangely lax muscles. Has she been poisoned? "Just tell me what you need."

"I--" Diana's voice is a low moan, her lips flushed red like ripe berries, her cheeks ruddy. She feels drugged but her skin glows as if with more than health; she smells like she's been at a sacrifice, smoke in her hair, sweat and the feminine sweetness that has always made Donna smile and her heart warm and a little tingle flicker inside her. She looks... Donna shakes her head at herself and pulls Diana up into the air, breathing heavily with the effort. She's not yet returned to her full strength and Diana is obviously unable to help, and she wishes momentarily for a Man's World-style sofa as she bobbles on her way, carrying Diana across the room to the bed. "I was---" Diana laughs, breathlessly, shivering in Donna's arms. "I was helping, I left it too long. It had to be finished first."

"What had to be finished?" Donna asks, laying Diana down. Diana's arms come up around her, unnervingly weak, hands sliding on her shoulders.

"The mission, the binding. I had to take it all into myself, the others were mere mortals." Diana's lips shape a smile around a gasp. "It's shifting now. Soon... I'll be fine, but I'll need your help."

"Anything," Donna says, pressing her hand to Diana's brow, pushing her tiara off. She should check her pupils; does human first aid apply to goddesses?

"Thank you," Diana murmurs, opening blown, brilliant eyes. Her hands suddenly close on Donna's shoulders with all her accustomed strength, and even as Donna clutches Diana's arms she's pulled down into the bed. "Thank you," Diana intones, almost singing, like a ritual, and her lasso's in her hand. Donna should fight, Donna should flee, but she could never fight Diana, never run from her; she holds on as Diana's shoulders firm beneath her palms, as Diana winds her lasso around Donna's arms under her breasts and pulls it secure.

As Diana takes Donna's tunic in her hands and tears it so her breasts are bared.

"Little sister, thank you," Diana whispers, her breath damp and fragrant as a summer's night, hot over Donna's mouth, and her strong hands stroke down Donna's collarbone, over her breasts so her nipples tingle, down her ribs and belly and hips, skin flushing hot in their wake. Donna tells herself to fly for help, there's a thousand Amazons outside, but in truth, bound by truth, her skin is already spangling under Diana's hands, her blood already running faster, her thighs already slick. Possibly she's caught the poison too. Possibly she does not care, as she moans and Diana kisses her hard, pulling her ruined tunic free with one sharp tug.


	6. Anita/Cissie, End of the World

It just might be the end of the world, yet again.

 

"End of the world," mutters Cissie, hunching her shoulders against the thunder, and against the sounds of Anita getting ready behind her. The babies are asleep, the coffee steams in its mug, her temples throb gently. A perfectly ordinary morning, which just might be the last.

Anita walks into view, dressed in her old costume but without her mask. Costumes look silly to Cissie now, but she reminds herself she's probably just projecting and over-compensating. She brought her Psych textbook to read, while she babysits. While she waits.

"Thank you," Anita says, hand warm on Cissie's shoulder. "Thank you for watching the kids, for being there when I called. For..." _Last night_, hangs in the air between them.

Cissie's pretty sure Anita wasn't planning on that when she called her, and she knows it's not why she drove across three states, but they kept talking as the night kept getting later and darker, about their parents, about being in YJ, about the boys and Cassie and Slo-bo, all that craziness. And they kept shifting closer, till they were right up next to each other and there was nothing else to do than kiss. That, or get up and go to bed alone.

And on the last night of the world, who'd want to be alone?

Cissie looks up, smiling cheerfully. She doesn't really mean it, she knows Anita knows, but it's what you do. "What are teammates for?"

Anita smiles back, and at least she means it. "Thanks, Cissie."

"Good luck today," Cissie says, giving Anita's hand a squeeze. She's going to need it; everyone, even ex-heroes like Cissie, has heard about the Spectre's rampage.

Anita squeezes her hand back, lingering a second longer, then goes. Cissie looks back down into her inky coffee, at her Psych textbook, at Anita's warm kitchen; she closes her eyes and settles in to wait, for the babies to wake up, for news to arrive, to see if this time the heroes won't prevent the end of the world.


	7. Two of Five: Wonder Girls, Cass/Steph

Two from "**Five for the Fourth: Ficlets for the Femslash Porn Battle**"

Because I couldn't resist. Various ratings, up to R.

**Teen Titans (original/v.3), Cassie/Donna Troy, hero worship**

People ask Cassie if she wants to be like Donna. She's the second Wonder Girl, after all, and Donna was the first. And there are times Cassie can see similarities between them, see Donna seeing herself in Cassie. She loves those times. She'll do anything to earn them. But Donna is... tall, and gorgeous, and perfectly curved, with her dark dark hair with its subtle sparkle, like tiny stars. When she flies her hair blows around her face like a perfect frame; when she runs her breasts bounce just a little, just enough to make a person think about how they'd feel to hold. Cassie's heard the boys talking about that, but it's not like she can blame them. Donna is... when she smiles, Cassie forgets what it's like to be unhappy.

Donna's wonderful. Cassie thinks about her a lot, especially late at night, when everyone's asleep and she's feeling not-quite restless enough for a flight. She thinks about Donna, and curls on her side, pretending her hands are Donna's hands as they stroke her face and her shoulders and her thighs, pretending her flat little breasts are Donna's pretty round ones, pretending Donna's whispering to her when she strokes herself open, fingering herself and pressing her clit with the heel of her hand as she murmurs fantasies that would sound really stupid anywhere but the darkness. She pretends, till she comes, and she's alone in her own bed, because she knows if Donna were with her she'd stroke Cassie's cheeks while she's still too breathless to move. She'd kiss her forehead and tell her the sort of nice things people say in bed, the sort Cassie's never heard.

People ask Cassie if she wants to be Donna, and she shakes her head, and says truthfully that she could never be Donna, and that's not what she wants at all.

*************

 

**Robin, Cass/Stephanie, languor**

"Damn, it's hot." Stephanie rolls over, tossing her damp arm across Cass's ribs. "Really, really hot." She brushes the back of her hand under Cass's left breast. "Really fucking hot." Rolling her wrist, she cups Cass's breast, stroking the nipple with her thumb.

Cass lets herself shiver, nose in Steph's damp hair. Steph wiggles a grin and rolls her wrist again as Cass slips her hand around Steph's waist. "Mmm." Cass can feel the vibration through Steph's back. "Too hot for evildoing, right?"

"Doubt it." Crime never stops, Cass knows, and she knows Steph knows, but when Steph hopes Cass wants to hope with her. The back of Steph's neck is soft-damp-hot under Cass's mouth; she giggles and sighs, and Cass pets her belly scar, pulling her closer.

"Oooh, Cass." Steph says her name all over as she wiggles around, their skin sliding. The scar on her ribs sticks and catches against those on Cass's arms; Steph is getting more like her, more like them, as she trains more, fights more, learns more. She's getting better, but Cass likes Steph's skin soft and unmarked. She wants to hurt the people who put the bruises on Steph's arms and the cut on her shoulder, all over again. Steph giggles as Cass kisses her bandage, saying _it's OK it's fine I'm with you_ with her leg hooked around Cass's hips and her hand in Cass's hair. Cass kisses her cheek, and Steph tilts her hips forward, _I'm getting turned on you always turn me on kiss me kiss me._ Cass does, and Steph sighs, as happy as in flight, and opens her mouth.

Steph's watch vibrates, beeping shrilly.

Steph jumps. _I'm late I don't wanna leave I'm late oh no oh no._ "Shit!" Her breath puffs over Cass's cheek, and Cass lets her go. She rolls away, jumping off the bed, her butt jiggling a little as she runs across the room to hit the lights. "It can't be seven already! Where'd the night go?" _My clothes my shoes my street clothes I don't wanna leave._ Cass rolls over, head propped on her hand, watching Steph run around her room _We fought and we flew and we ate and we fucked and we slept and fucked again and ok it figures_ Steph stops running and laughs, one leg in her panties, her T-shirt in her hand. "Well, the nights are short in the summer, huh?"

"Long days," Cass agrees. Steph grins sideways, hair falling over her eyes. _You know everything I mean you're so cool you're so hot I love you._ The way Steph looks at her makes Cass as happy as being somewhere up high, so she smiles. She loves Steph too.

"It's too fucking hot to run around." Steph pulls her panties on, drops her shirt. "I've got a right to stay out every so often, don't I? Mom can't get suspicious; I haven't been out all night in a long time." Three weeks and three days; tilting her head, Cass looks at Steph, who shrugs and smiles down. "Yeah, ok, ok. But..."

"Don't go home." Cass wants Steph to stay, too. "Call her? Say---"

"You're a genius, B.G.!" Steph jumps over the chair, lands with a bounce on the bed, and kisses Cass. Cass laughs, because Steph laughs all over, rolling over Cass to reach the phone. "Payphone setting, right..." Steph keys it in. "Heh, it's ringing. She's not home yet."

Cass lightly touches Steph's thigh, and Steph shivers. She strokes Steph's soft hip, and Steph giggles, spine stiffening as she doesn't let herself turn over. Her back is soft, no scars, not like Cass's, and she breathes faster, and shakes her head a little. _Have to do this right so I don't get caught and I can kiss her again._ "Mom?" Cass kisses Steph's shoulder blade, fingers on her neck. Such a dangerous touch, so Steph loves it. "The movie marathon ran late, so I'm gonna crash at--" _Think! Cass's distracting oh this is funny_ "--Tim's place. I'll call when I get up. I'll be home after work. I'll be fine. Love ya."

Cass bites down lightly, so Steph shivers again. "I haveta-- just another moment--" Steph texts Tim's phone with shaking hands, and Cass grins against her shoulder. "Dammit-- ok, there. Tim knows he's our alibi. Now--" Steph rolls, hand on Cass's wrist, and Cass lets Steph push her down; Steph knows it but she doesn't get mad. She laughs. "You're wicked, B.G."

Cass likes being wicked for Steph. She grins, and Steph kisses her.


	8. Donna/Kory, discussion of defloration

"I'll never understand some ways of Earth," Kory says, rolling over six inches above the bedsheets. Donna stretches on the bed, pushing her sweaty back against the rumpled sheets, and makes a little listening noise as she watches Kory bobbing gently beside her. It got dark while they were making love, and most of the room's illumination is silvery moonlight and Kory's faint golden glow.

"Take a young person's first experience of physical love, for example." When Kory flies, her breasts don't sag with gravity. Donna would almost hate her, if she didn't love her so much, and if the effect weren't so pretty. "No culture I've explored addresses it with any sense. Not even the Amazons!" Donna thinks of all the Amazon rituals she knows of, what an Amazonian ritual defloration might be like, and is taken by a fit of giggles so strong she rolls right off the bed. Kory snorts and lets Donna catch herself, only then reaching out to wrap her arm around Donna's waist and pull her close.

"I mean it!" Kory insists, but she's laughing too, hand flat and warm on Donna's belly. They're both in the air now, but whenever Donna's with Kory it's always hard to feel the line between earth and sky. "On Tamaran we have _r'hael_, and it prevents so many mistakes, so much unhappiness. Imagine--- how much better off would Dick have been with a proper induction? Separated from the way he falls in love?"

"Uh." Donna turns her face towards the shadows in the corner of the room. It hurts to think about Dick when he can't be with them.

Kory winces and stills, as clear as if Donna could read her mind, and nuzzles Donna's ear apologetically. Her nose is as warm as a sun-heated rock, as warm as the rest of her. "I just... I don't know how you can all do it this way, fumbling together into your knowledge of love."

Donna shrugs as she twists around, wrapping her arm around Kory. They turn weightlessly in the air, legs tangling. "We seem to muddle through."

"Hmph. I guess some of you do." Donna smiles, turning her face towards Kory's light, and Kory kisses her.


	9. Power Girl/Starfire, Sex Pollen

"What the hell?" Power Girl sneezes, rising a few feet in the air and crinkling her nose. "What--" She sneezes again, scrubbing at her eyes, tugging at her high collar. "I feel-- I'm dizzy-- I--" She lists sideways, her feet waving as if for footholds on empty air. "I'm boiling up! What's going on? Starfire?"

"I'm here." The grass softly waves against her skin, but Kory pushes herself to stand, though she wobbles with vertigo. Her balance feels shifted upwards, unanchored, and only her eyes tell her she's not spinning. There are hazards to a warrior's life, but what the young meta intended as poison seems to be something else. "Power Girl?" Kory tips her head back to look up, and it lolls heavily on her neck; hot blood flares up into her temples, surging down through her heart across her arms and thighs. According to human attitudes, she should be as alarmed by this as Power Girl is, but passion is too familiar a friend for Kory to fear it.

"Starfire, I--" Power Girl lurches, almost horizontal, grasping at the air; taking a dizzying breath, Kory launches herself towards her. Another lurch shifts Power Girl's breasts inside her suit, and she gasps, her eyes wide and blue and black. "I can't _fly_ straight. What the hell did she do to us?"

Reminded of that time Roy and Dick got into her flowers from home, Kory giggles; Power Girl tries to glare at her, and Kory smiles reassuringly, catching her flailing hands, and pulls her in close. "Drugged us, I think. I've felt this kind of thing before." Clutching Kory's arms with gorgeous strength and painful desperation, Power Girl presses her face to Kory's shoulder, her cheeks and breasts creamy soft and hotter than sunlight. "We should land." And strip. Kory's skin is already burning beneath her armor.

"God-- Starfire-- I don't---" Power Girl squeezes Kory, tight around her waist, and they lurch up and sideways, but her strength abruptly gives and Kory's too hot and dizzy to do more than slow their descent. The grass waves along Kory's skin like welcoming fingers as she sinks down into it, resting Power Girl on her body.

Blonde hair stuck to damp skin, forehead creased and pupils blown, Power Girl tries to push up but wobbles and falls, her flushed lips parting when her pillowy breasts drag over Kory's. "Starfire. I'm-- you're gorgeous--- I'm not like this--- I don't---"

She should. She's beautiful and strong, and Kory wants to laugh again, but Power Girl is so distressed that instead she nods, humming a low soothing sound and stroking silky wet hair till Power Girl closes her soft mouth and wild eyes. When Kory shifts Power Girl up a little their cheeks brush together; she bites her lip as the amplified slide of cloth and skin makes her moan, and smiles into parting her lips when Power Girl shivers in her arms and kisses her.


	10. Cass/Steph, Candy Cane

"I still can't believe you never had candy canes." Steph gives the striped candy stick another long slow lick. Cass wishes her fingers had red and white stripes, and Steph's mouth on them. Instead she watches the candy slide between Steph's even redder, shinier lips, and watches Steph watching her watch.

Cass likes it when they hear each other this clearly.

"I mean," Steph murmurs around the candy, and takes a long wet slurping suck that makes all of Cass's skin prickle inside her suit, "I do get it, since you told me about your totally freaky childhood. It just seems like... " Steph's lenses are up, but Cass knows memories are sailing through her eyes, "even the most messed-up kid gets a candy cane once in awhile, you know?"

Cass nods.

Steph pulls the candy out of her mouth. Slowly. The red striping is frayed and narrowed, leaving porous white. Steph nips at the end with little white teeth, turns her hand over, holding the candy towards Cass. "Want a taste?"

Cass grabs Steph's shoulders and licks the hot chill of peppermint off her lips, and Steph wraps her arms around Cass's waist and giggles deliciously into her mouth.


End file.
